comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Jackson (Earth-78315)
Danny Jackson or " Spidey" is a superhero created by Spidey-Jackson. History After years of defeat by the actual Spider-Man, Dr Miles Warren, also known as Jackal decided to get his revenge by creating the ultimate spider. So he set out in search of the perfect donors for his experiment. And, after several years, he found them in the form of Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) and his enemy Spider-Man. Warren had hoped that by creating a clone superior to the original he could destroy him and then replace him. After many failed attempts he succeeded in his goal, however the clone had the look of a young Peter Parker. Also, thanks to a cloning defect, he had grey eyes instead of hazel, and slightly darker hair thanks to Jessica's DNA. Seeing him as an utter failure, Warren put him into suspended animation. However, the clone awoke right before it happened, and was startled, and shot a venom blast which seemingly killed Warren. Escaping the lab, the new clone was confused and scared, so it hid in the sewers for several weeks, however it slowly gained all of Peter's memories and experiences and some of Jessica's. Making his way to Peter Parker's house, the clone stole one of his old costumes and a set of web shooters, and set up base in Warren's lab. Using Warren's credit card, the clone, calling himself Danny Jackson because it sounded like Percy Jackson a book he had been reading, then decided to be a superhero, having power indeed beyond the original Spider-Man, he would spin to the rescue as the SENSATIONAL SPIDEY. Early Career Spidey's first adventure led him to cross paths with the Chameleon, who had tricked him into stealing an ancient artifact, thus branding him a menace. However, it was revealed the Chameleon was actually J. Jonah Jameson under control of the Tinkerer, who now needed a special life support system to live. Learning this, Spidey went after him, however during the struggle Tinkerer was killed. Deciding he was newbie, Spidey took a short break, pondering if he was indeed destined to be the new Spider-Man. But thanks to the arrival of a new, more dangerous Doc Ock From the future, who proved too powerful for the aging original Spider-Man to stop, Spidey confronted him, and with the aid of the original Spidey, defeated the villain. Seeing how Spidey was indeed stronger than him, and he was starting to get old, Peter let him take up the mantle, and would act as his mentor. Over the course of a few months, Spidey would face enemies such as Hobgoblin and Green Goblin. The duo proved to be more than a match for Spidey, however by manifesting all of his spider powers he was able to defeat them. As he continued his adventures, Spidey temporarily joined the the mutant team the X-men to stop plan OMEGA: a plan to destroy all meta human life forms orchestrated by the new Bastion. During his time on the team, he met and befriended Janet Grey: the reincarnation of Jean Grey. He also met Leo the son of Human Torch and Skrull Lyja while he was chasing the goblins. Finally starting to get the hang of being Spider-Man, Spidey would face a new threat in the form of his father Miles Warren(Jackal) who had survived and was now plotting revenge against his creation. By creating more clones and sending them to attack him, Spidey was forced to fight night and day. However, during a battle with the clone, Spider-Beast triggered one of Jessica's memories as her time as a brainwashed agent of HYDRA, which drove Spidey insane, and he ended up killing all of the clones except for Spider-Beast. He then went on a destruction spree, and and it took Janet's psychic powers to calm him down. Afterwords he started a romantic relationship with her. Sometime later heard of a rumor that older heroes were disappearing Spidey Didn't believe till Spiderman was taken. Discovering hand was behind this Spidey then teamed up with Janet, Kid Devil, Leo and Spider-Man's bastard daughter Killerweb to stop the Hand, who were kidnapping superheroes and turning them into slaves. Once in Shadowland the heroes found Daredevil, Spider-Man, Elektra, Black Widow, Spider-Woman,Hawkeye,Mockingbird and Iron Fist turned into Hand ninjas. A battle ensued, which led to the death of the Hand's leader Kingpin and the subsequent death of Janet. After Shadowland After the death of Janet Spidey was put into a deep depression which made defenseless against The Jackal's next Attack. A couple weeks later he met a girl who looked like Janet named Jackie believing to her to be Janet reincarnated he followed her and started a relationship with her after saving her from Hobgoblin. However it turned out that Jackie was a clone of Janet created by Jackal and she lured him to a warehouse were He was attacked by a new Sinister Six called the Superior Six. This group was made up of Spider-Beast both goblins Doc Oct Chameleon and Jackal. They caught him by surprise and broke all his bones. Half dead Spidey made his way to Peter Parker's house to recuperate. He managed to heal himself after a couple of days but Spiderman had attempted to stop them and was mortally wounded. Spidey recovered shortly after burning for revenge he then confronted the six and Jackie. A ferocious battle ensued which ended with the death of Spider-beast. Spidey then broke the device keeping Doc Oct in the past which sent her back to her time. Jackie feeling remorse for her actions fought with Spidey and used her psychic abilities to crush hobgoblin in rubble Green Goblin retreated. Then for betraying him Warren shot Jackie in wounding her enraged Spidey brutally beat Jackal but remembered some of Peter's memories and code not to kill so he spared Jackal. However Jackal attempted to shoot Spidey next but Jackie intervened By sending a piece of metal through his heart. Spidey Then tended to Jackie who died in his arms. Hydra Feeling that being Spiderman was a curse Danny decided to quit and lead a normal life. However Hydra sent a superhuman agent named The Hydra to kill Peter Parker he had to intervene. However he found that this "Hydra" was just as fast and strong as he was. Unable to defeat him but able to keep him from peter the Hydra fled vowing to return. But his trouble with Hydra was just beginning later he was by the terrorist group to place the brain of there leader Baron Strucker into the head of Spidey. Spidey fought back defeated the villains and escaped. But while escaping he was hunted by his foe the Hydra the two battled that ended in a tie between the 2. The Return of the Spider Slayers After the ordeal with Hydra Spidey was attacked by a new version of the Spider-Slayers. Figuring out that Alistaire Smythe was the one who sent them who had grown into a evil resentful man. Sending more drowns after him Spidey would constantly fight for his life and others trying to fight these drones. But unable to find the location of Smythe had to continue fighting them. Smythe then sent his next slayer even more powerful then last in a ferocious battle Spidey in a close battle defeated the machine. However Smythe was not dissuaded and sent more drones. Eventually Smythe sent his final Spider-Slayer the most powerful he had ever created the machine tossed aside the Spidey and he was forced to team up with Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider who was also a clone called Kaine. After defeating the slayer Spidey got a nod of approval from Kaine. Demon World and beyond Still searching for Smythe Spidey would once again encounter Hydra the two fought to a stand still but the arrival of Kid Devil Forced the Hydra to leave. Spidey and many other superheroes were caught in the Demon World event were Blackheart attempted to merge earth and Mephisto's realm. Fighting alongside the Avengers the New Avengers and The Fantastic Four and the Midnight Sons. it was a incredible battle but Blackheart was locked in hell and his forces were defeated. Spidey then found himself in the middle of a goblin war siding with Green Goblin and Hobgoblin against new goblins. they were defeated and sent back and Green Goblin and Hobgoblin agreed to leave too. Spidey would then Face his most powerful foe a monstrous new Venom who would hunt him relentlessly but it turned out this new Venom was actually A failed clone bonded to the Venom symbiote the 2 battled a top a Church tower which ended in Venom fleeing and Spidey shattering his arm it took him weeks to recover. Spidey took a break for a while. Meeting the Girl While on his break experienced violent headaches and one they become to frequent he was examined by Reed Richards. It turned out that the more memories he gained from Peter and Jessica was too much for his brain he so he went to the Xavier institute were his mind was soothed by Emma Frost and the headaches become less frequent. After his short leave Spidey returned to being a hero but he would join with the Avengers to stop Malekith the Accursed. Who was planning to destroy Midgard (Earth) then use the lost souls to recreate the Dark Elves. Teaming up with Thor some veteran Avengers and a Asgardian girl named Ramona they fought Malekith's army. However the battle was not easily one as all the heroes had to take back each of the world's connected to Yggdrasil the life tree. Spidey, Leo and Ramona were sent to take back Alfheim Ramona at first showing distaste for the male heroes at first but after defeating Ulik and Wrecker along side them began to befriend them. Taking back Alfheim the trio journeyed to Muspelheim the land of the Fire Giants to aid Iron Man,Hulk Hawkeye and Black widow against the fire demon Surtur. After defeating him the team made there way to Yggdrasil were they fought and defeated Malekith. Afterwards Spidey and Ramona became good friends and would team up later on often.in the weeks that followed he then faced Willy Zane the new Electro. The Return While at the beach Spidey was attacked by more Spider Slayers but these were were much more powerful eventually having to be saved by Leo Spidey was challenged by Alistaire Smythe to face his new Neo Spider Slayer. In a rigorous battle he was able to defeat it however Smythe suited in his new suit becoming the Neo Spider Slayer. Spidey exhausted from the last fight was easily disposed of but was saved the Dr.strange. He would later rematch Smythe and came out victorious. After wards Spidey found his old girlfriend Janet had been brought back to life as the Dark Phoenix filled with hatred towards him she attacked the world and many were wounded and even killed. Spidey was one of the many to oppose her but they were tossed aside but after being fatally wounded she was filled with remorse and killed herself after this Spidey and Ramona became even closer then before. Spidey then was tasked with protecting J. Jonah Jameson from Mac Gargan or the Scorpion who was out to kill him. On a suicide run Scorpion was was even more powerful than before. And the fought to a stand still however Spidey managed to defeat him but Jameson died from a heart attack in the excitement. Thinking Spidey was responsible John Jameson his son put Mendel Stromm back on line to face Spidey. Afterwards Spidey revealed he attempted to stop Scorpion who was the real culprit. Then Venom returned and attacked Spidey however many heroes attempted to stop him but he killed Kid Devil and Spider-Man. Angered, Spidey mustered his strength and beat Venom and forced him to flee sad of his mentor and friend's he went into shock for awhile. Spidey then quit being Spider-Man for good but was forced to don the costume again in the Future Lost event. In which the time barriers were shattered by Doc Oct 2099 and Spider-Man (before the creation of Spidey) Spidey and Spider-Man 2099 were gathered by Arcspider a Spider-Man from another alternate reality. They banded together to stop Ock and in the end she was killed by Arcspider he was then lectured by past Spider-Man about great power and responsibility and when he returned to his time became Spider-Man again. Spidey then faced a new Lizard who was in fact the original Lizard's son Billy. The Six Return A new Superior Six would appear comprised of Electro, Scorpion,Lizard, Kraven(who was old and out for Spidey) Alistaire Smythe and Mendel Stromm. They were defeated thanks to assistance from Ramona. Spidey then would have his final encounter with is enemy Hydra in which ended in the death of the mysterious being his origin left unrevealed. New Age After the death of Spider-Man many new events occurred including the Negative Zone consuming the remaining F4 and the return of Calypso who had returned to to take over new york after hearing of Spider-Man's demise. She had taken control of Kraven Man-wolf(John Jameson) and had her daughter Witchweb who was also a illegitimate daughter of Spider-Man. Spidey had to call on the help of Killerweb and the new Dr.strange to defeat her but Man-wolf managed to escape and had to be hunted down by Spidey and Blade. Spidey then faced his most demented foe yet the new carnage son of Shriek and Cletus Kassady. He mentally unstable and unpredictable so he easily tossed aside Spidey. Spidey had to recruit Scarlet Spider and Leo to stop him and after a violent battle He was defeated and put into SHIELD custody. he would then face Shathra who had been revived during Demon World to oppose Spidey she was destroyed by Dr. Strange However. Mendel Stromm then created his version of The Living Brain to kill Spidey but it resulted in his own demise. over the next few months Spidey would face Electro again and Scorpion one final time. Spidey was then challenged by Alpha who believed he was Spider-Man's true successor. Spidey fought him ferociously and in the end he Alpha was beaten.Spidey would then face his ultimate challenge Venom and Carnage had teamed up and were on a Killing Spree Spidey knowing he could stop them alone he teamed up with Scarlet spider Leo Killerweb and Blade to stop them it ended with the death of Venom and the defeat of Carnage Spidey. Spidey would then have his last confrontation with Hydra as they attempted to kidnap him to turn him into there new HYDRA however he gathered the New age of heroes and HYDRA was defeated once and for all. Final Recall Spidey had huge part in the Final Recall Event in which the cosmic being Onoxas sought all earth's. Heroes from many realities united to stop him. Spidey would face an alternate version of himself and the resurrected Kid Devil alongside Ramona and Leo. He would then be sent with Spider-Man of another reality to gather the Soul gem for Adam Warlock. He is then seen cheering on Ker-a After she beat Onoxas. Spider-Man and five year time lapse 5 years later Spidey is Married to Ramona, has one child named Peter and has now embraced being Spider-Man. Powers Abilities Super Strength: Due to being a clone of both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman he is indeed stronger than Spider-Man for he can lift up to 25 tons 5 more than the original. In his first appearances he had little control over his strength and even accidentally killed Tinkerer. Super Speed: thanks to his DNA he has Speed beyond Spider-Man he is even faster than a speeding car although preferring to travel by web or in some cases fly. Super Stamina: inheriting his Stamina from Spider-Man and Spider-Woman he body almost produces no fatigue toxins and can fight for hours on end and recover his strength by merely resting Heightened senses: having senses mutated to beyond mutant levels he finds regular humans to be very slow Agility: has master agility thanks to Spider-Man Flight: thanks to Jessica he can actually maintain flight for periods of time Venom Blast: another gift from Jessica he can project venom filled blasts at opponents Spider Sense: a 6th sense that gives and omnipresent abilities Healing Factor: thanks to superhuman DNA he can heal faster then regular humans and is even far more durable Intellect: having the experience and intellect of Peter Parker Spidey is a genius Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Agility Category:Earth-78315 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Animal Traits Category:Flight Category:Spider Sense Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Clones Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Energy Blasts Category:New Age characters Category:New age heroes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Smart Category:Webbing Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Spider-Man